STAR WARS - The Age of the Rebellion
by Somebodyhas2Saveourskins
Summary: Following the destruction of the death star and the celebrations on Endor, the rebel alliance set out to find a new base and search for the last scattered pieces of the Galactic Empire. Under the wise guidance of Princess Leia Organa will they be able to destroy the Empire once and for all? - may be updated slowly but hope you enjoy, please leave a review! -
1. Chapter 1 - The Search Begins

'They're pushing for a decision on fighter distribution down in sector seven ma'am.'

An abrupt voice snapped Princess Leia Organa out of her musings. The all too brief celebrations on Endor had come to a close and the ever present burden of military responsibility loomed over her. Following the destruction of the death star, redistributing the forces of the rebel alliance to amend collateral damage and defeat the final forces of the galactic empire was proving challenging.

'Inform all fighters to return to bass for reassignment, sector seven will be sent to the Ileenium system to scout for new base territories.' Her brisk, commanding tone made every decision ring with authority. The cadet turned on their heel to do what she asked and she was allowed back to her private worries. Leia always felt somewhat weak when she let her personal grievances dominate too much of her thoughts though she couldn't shake the feeling that, now the alliance had achieved such a major goal, there was little reason for many she now held dear to stick around. Particularly because now that she needed all the alliances best personnel working throughout the galaxy to seek and destroy the remaining imperial troops, she actually had more reasons to send away those dear to her.

The princess along with the rest of the rebel alliance had a vision of a new senate founded in their own political values that worked towards a more liberal galaxy. The new construct of the democratic senate of the alliance would consist of representatives from each system who would then run their own parliamentary constructs with leaders from the planets of those systems. It was going to take a lot of work. She sighed and turned down to the control panel in front of her ready to begin the odious task of contacting various political representatives from all across the galaxy and rebuild a democratic existence for its inhabitants. That was until she heard and abrupt pair of footsteps come up behind her.

'So what now your highnessness? Guess there's somewhere very urgent and very far away your finest general needs to be sent?' Han's voice contained its usual sarcastic drawl. Yet when Leia turned to face him she could detect a layer of sadness to his usual smirk.

'Maybe…I'll see how useful I'm finding you.' She quipped back.

Han's smirk broke into a full smile as he came closer to lean on the console opposite her.

'How's the war wound.' He tilted his chin towards her arm, still bandaged from where she had been struck by an imperial blaster. She let out a small chuckle.

'Little tender but I'm sure I'll survive.' She assured him. She felt the air grow suddenly a little more tense as their minds both strayed back to Han's original question. Her eyes gave away how her answer was going to be received almost instantly.

'Half way across the galaxy again is it?' Han's face fell into a mask of disappointment.

'We may need you on a diplomatic mission. The bottom line is that negotiations are still at a very fragile stage and…well we need everyone we've got.' She explained, back in the tone of a leader rather than someone who loved him.

'Spare me the ice princess act will ya? I've hardly been out the carbonite that long and you're really gonna cart me off to the farthest system you can think of? Must be real glad to have me back…' He turned on his heal and stormed away from her.

'Great.' She muttered to herself, banging a fist down on the console. So much for thinking their worries were over.

Abruptly something flashed up on the console, alerting Leia to the fact that the scanners the alliance had sent into the far reaches of space had found something. Possibly imperial activity. It was in the western most reaches of the galaxies inner rim, not somewhere she would have expected to find a galactic fleet. She tried to hone in on the signal but it was too weak though she had a gut feeling that this could be the lead to the last pieces of the empire. She bought up Mon Mothma on her com link without hesitation.

'The scanners have shown some unexpected readings…I think I've found them.'

Han would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Shift in The Force

Mon Mothma stood once again at the head of the alliance meeting point as they set out the mission plans to follow up the lead Leia had found on the Empire.

'So it's settled we deploy the fleet and begin the journey to the outer rim. We're going to need to allow time before we move through hyperspace in order to fully prepare. At the moment we don't know what kind of force we're going to come up against but we must expect a reasonably sized fleet and possibly a ground army as well. General Solo, Commander Skywalker, do you have a team assembled for deployment on the ground?' She turned to the General.

'We do yes. If we find that there's a territorial land army near there we're going to have to get a larger group or possibly a second ground strike team.' Han's voice did nothing to hide the dark mood he had been since his most recent fall out with Leia. Luke could sense the cloudiness of Leia's mind of late. He was seated quietly next to Han, listening intently to the plans as they were set out. He knew he wouldn't stay with the alliance much longer as he sought to continue his journey with the Jedi religion though he felt duty bound to see the fight against the Empire come to its conclusion.

'Princess Leia, you will be in charge of coordinating the x-wing strikes and other movements of the fleet though I may have to ask you to head the second ground strike team that General Solo requires if required.' Mon Mothma continued. Leia nodded in agreement though silently he hoped she wouldn't end up getting shot again.

The finite details of the plan were discussed and the council dissolved so as they could set out on what they hoped to be the final surge against the Empire. Leia smoothed a hand over her hair, which was back up in one of her usual pleated styles. No matter how many battles she fought in, she always got a certain level of anxiety when she knew it was going to messy.

She decided to swallow her pride a little and break the silence between her and Han before her could slink to the Falcon. Since he had told her that he loved her on Endor she thought, somewhat naïvely, that things would be less turbulent between them than they sometimes had been. Though of course the fiery, domineering nature of both their personalities were bound to result in many a clash of wills.

'Han!' She shouted after him.

'Yeah?' He sighed.

'Look hot shot I get it. You don't want me carting you off all over the galaxy like I don't care. Well it's not my fault and do you really think I would choose to-' She was interrupted by Han before her voice raised to high.

'I just don't wanna relive the experience of not knowing if I would see you, or Luke for that matter, again. Only this time I was gonna be awake for the experience. But forget it I mean, it's not gonna happen now anyway to whatever.' His expression faltered and then softened. Whilst he wasn't pleased with the loss of his tough exterior, his affiliation with the alliance (and Leia) had changed him considerably and he was ready to forgive and forget.

'You're right, it isn't going to happen. Look just come with me to my cabin okay…this might be our last night of peace for a while.' She offered out a gloved hand which he gladly took and followed her away.

The ships set off for what everyone hoped to be the rebel alliances last mission against the empire sometime in the small hours of the morning. Luke Skywalker sat awake by the bridge of the ship, gazing off into a vast void of space. He was awake because he was troubled and he was troubled because he was awake. Something was disturbing the peace in the force and for the first time in a long time he couldn't possibly think what it was. Half way through the night it struck him. A sense of beginning…and of an end. He tried to dismiss it though he felt something was waiting for them on Jakku or perhaps somewhere else in space. Then again perhaps it was right there on the ship.

'Ah!' He let out a soft exclamation of his distress. Things hadn't been this murky in the force for so long.

'You know, some things are too complex for even the wisest Jedi to see right away.' The voice of Obi-Wan came from behind him as the force ghost materialised.

'Obi-Wan! Thank goodness you've come, I feel something…something wrong only…maybe it isn't wrong. I'm so confused.' He shook his head down at his feet. Obi-Wan let out a slight chuckle.

'You can't expect to see everything straight away, Luke. I cannot tell you what is happening. I sense it to be something you must know for yourself. After you have fulfilled your obligations to the alliance perhaps it will be time for you to seek the most ancient Jedi texts.' Obi-Wan paused for some time, reflecting. 'Yes, that is the path you must take.'

Luke nodded slowly, considering what his old master had told him. Noticing that Obi-Wan was beginning to walk away he sprang up from his seated position on the floor.

'Wait! Don't go!' Luke felt the urge for not only his guidance but his company. For the understanding of another Jedi.

'I'm sorry Luke, I can't stay. You'll know what to do if you trust in the force. May the force be with you.' With that, the force ghost vanished and returned to being one with the force itself.

Luke sank back down to the ground. He knew that the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi should have comforted him but he only felt more unsettled to know that he wasn't mistaken in feeling the unusual movement of the force. He let out yet another sigh to himself. He only hoped that some answers would reveal themselves on the voyage to the western reaches.


End file.
